dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
We will try to answer to the most recurring questions here. If you don't find your answer, post it in the comments. Fight My heroes don't attack the White walker. Congratulation, you have reached the first quest. To start it, click on this icon. If you are on mobile, open the map (bottom right corner) and click on it. To finish this quest, you have to click/tap, don't worry, there isn't any other quests like that. At the end of the quest, you earn an artifact who will grant fire damages to your heroes, with this artifact they can attack the frozen monsters. My progression is extremely slow. You probably don't know the rarity trick. You can choose the hero who will receive the rarity. For that, you have to only hire up to 3 heroes and "you". Now, if you kill a daily boss or open an arena mystic chest or 8h chest with a rarity. These 3 heroes are the only one available in the rarity window. I can't do the rarity trick, the daily boss is too strong. You will have to avoid the daily boss for some times and do the trick with only the pvp chests. If I put a hero in a mine, can he be selected for the rarity? All heroes hired in a run are eligible for selection. If you place a hero into a mine and perform a Dark Ritual, he's not eligible for the selection anymore. Quests When "The mystery of the Grim Floodplain" start? It's not ingame yet How can I grade a hero? To grade a hero, click on "Grade", who is at the bottom of the heroes list. How can I do a Bright Ritual? Click on the "?" in the quest description to open the shop in the Bonuses tab, if you don't see the Bright ritual, slide the selection to the right. How can I kill the daily boss? Click on this icon. If you are on mobile, open the map (bottom right corner) to see this icon. When you click on it, you can see your victory chance, try to don't start the fight when it's under 95%. How can I do a Time Travel? Click on the "?" in the quest description to open the shop in the Bonuses tab. How can I fight in Arena? To fight in Arena, you have to join a clan who unlocked the "Tournaments" science in the "Basic science" book. When you are in a clan, click on "Clans", then "Arena". How can I earn influence points? You have to fight in Arena. How can I earn science points? You have to join a clan. When you are in a clan, click on "Clans", then "Science". Currency What should I do with the ? You must save at least 125 for the quests, it's better to save 200 (misclick, bugs...). You can buy heroes in the shop. The best use is probably to buy the Vault of shards in the shop when you reached at least once the lv1500. What should I do with the ? *1 quest reset per day. You can reset once per day the quest for 10 , you earn back at least 8 and 20 . *Time Travel. For the last part of the game (level 3000+) the TT can help you to boost the production of the mines. *The 800 pack. It's a long term option. By the time you will unlock every heroes like Space Trooper , Star Hunter, Soul Eater... but Arbiter is only available in the 800b pack. It's also a huge gamble with a poor success rate. Detailed informations about it here. Dark Ritual What do I lose when I do a DR? Your . The x2, x4... damages/gold bonus available for bottles to the right of the screen. You restart at the level 1 + artifact bonus. You have to hire all your heroes again. You have to buy all the pvp skill again. The dead heroes are not longer dead. Detailed informations about it here. Clan I don't have Arena in the clan window. To unlock the arena, your clan need to complete the "Tournaments" science in the "Basic science" book. I'm in a clan but I still have notifications that someone killed my heroes when I was offline. To avoid that,your clan need to complete the "Alliance" science in the "Basic science" book. What does the timer beneath "Attack" in the arena do? Each time you press "Attack" the timer increase by 30mn, when it reach 5h or more, you have to wait the full timer to do another fight. What does the timer at the bottom of the science page do? Each time you invest into the low, medium or high science, the timer increase by 30mn, when it reach 5h or more, you have to wait the full timer to be able to invest again. I'm leader but I can't leave my clan. It seems that the only way to leave a clan when you are the leader is to kick all the members and disband the clan. What can I do with the extra heroes shards When you unlock a shard hero, the extra shards are use to rehire him if you sacrifice him at the altar. Detailed informations about the Altar here. Loots, Gears and Craft Where is the craft? (mobile) At the bottom of the heroes list. Where are my loots? To see your loots click on "Craft" to the left of the screen (pc) or at the bottom of the heroes list (pc and mobile). Where/when can I loot anvils, soul cleaner and gold lingot? You have to craft the anvils, the soul cleaner and the gold lingot. They are on the recipe page. Search in the Crafting / Materials / tab lingots, potions and misc. Should I collect the loot bag often, is there a limit? Loot bag is infinite and does carry over from Dark Ritual resets. I don't loot any level 1 or 2 gears. Monsters drop level 1 gears from the level 61 to 899 Monsters drop level 2 gears from the level 401 to 1399 I have far less desert than caves loots. There's less desert zone than caves zone. List of the loots here. List of the recipes here. Artifacts The reload button is gone. Click on the selected artifact, "Buy" will be replaced by "Reload". When I click on "Reload", I see the same artifacts. The odds to see new artifacts seem low. The most effective way is to buy an artifact with the hearts. Lion's Heart doesn't do anything. Its bonus are shared with the souls bonus. With 100 souls and a level 1 Lion's Heart, your dps bonus is: 100 x 10% + 1 x 15% = 1015% With 1 soul and a level 100 Lion's Heart, your dps bonus is: 1 x 10% + 100 x 15% = 1510% Detailed informations about it here. Can I play with the same account in mobile and pc? Yes. In the settings click on "Connect device" Click on "This is an old device" with your account. Click on "this is a new device" with the new account and enter the code. Attention, you will lose the new account but you will have access to the old one from these 2 devices. Damages bonus It's hard to understand how the damages bonus work. We are lucky naughtican did the work for us. Dungeon Crusher DPS Calc by naughtican Known bugs and issues Why the Dark ritual icon is disable? You have to hire Brath the Merciless and increase his level to 125 to unlock his skill, Brath the Merciless have to be alive. His skill is still disable? Close and open again the skill menu. I can't grade my heroes. You need and to grade a hero. I logged in and some of my heroes are dead. I have mails saying that I lost pvp fights. To avoid that, join a clan who unlocked the science "Alliance" in the "Basic science" book. I don't see the loot bag. Click where the loot bag is supposed to be. I'm disconnected from the game when I claim the mine reward. Play a few minutes and try to claim the reward again. If it doesn't work, don't leave the game after this bug. Play around 1 minute then leave the game. Your progression is saved only once each 10-20 seconds. Na'Ziba's second skill "Arcane Vial" only increase his own damages Yes. My hero isn't Galactic X but I don't see him in the rarity window. To increase his rarity further, you have to upgrade his gears. How can I contact the support? You can send a mail at support@towardsmars.com. Open the "Settings" ingame to see your Support ID at the bottom of the page. Category:Guides